The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by allyaustin
Summary: Austin and Ally are stuck alone due to a sudden snow storm. Things progress from there. PWP. One Shot.


**Summary: Austin and Ally are stuck alone due to a sudden snow storm. Things progress from there. PWP. One shot.**

**A/N: I'm not even sure what this is but enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's cheeks were warmed in spite of the cold. A gentle smile grazes her lips as she slowly lifts her eyes up to friend. A friendly smile gradually appears on his own face as he catches her gaze.

Ally sighs suddenly before looking away. "When do you think the snow will clear?" She lays back on her pillow.

Over time they had somehow made a small makeshift bed beside the fire. Austin shrugs, unsure of the answer to that question himself. "It could be days before the roads are cleared. We have no internet, our phone batteries are drained."

He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting here but after a few long moments, they began talking…talking like they normally would. About music mostly.

He had brought out his guitar and softly strummed it as they both sang their hearts out to random songs. Hours passed. But those hours felt like days. They just talked like they usually did, but there was something more to it.

Austin would nonchalantly touch the brunette at the most unexpected moments, and soon Ally came to anticipate those touches. Austin would sometimes brush his fingers over her cheek or other times he tucked her hair back behind her ear. Now they both we're laying down as he softly strummed his guitar.

The snow outside seemed to get more worse than it had been hours ago. Ally couldn't exactly make out what he was playing but she listened closely anyways. It was soothing.

Austin, over time, had pulled Ally into his lap. He guarded her tightly with his arms around her as her legs straddled his hips. He gently lowers his chin onto her shoulder and the slightest touch of his lips against the bare skin of her shoulder sends a shivery rush through her veins.

Austin whispers her name and it thunders through her entire body. One of his hands slide up her back and fists itself in Ally's hair. She's not even sure but suddenly she feels the need to pull her head back to face him. He lifts his head and their eyes meet. His gaze travels down her face and lands merely on her lips.

He leans in just for a second before hesitating but Ally pulls him back in. Their breaths hitch but neither dare to move. Austin's mouth twitches up before he moves in close to where their lips brush just the slightest. He waits a few more moments before his lips meet hers fully.

He takes over and begins to nip at her lips until she obliges and opens for him and the kiss deepens, causing the air to catch in Ally's throat. Austin kisses her as if he won't be able to ever again. He kisses her until she feels like she's drank too much, until heat flows through her and she's swimming in raw sensations.

"I know this isn't right but Ally, I want you," He said roughly, his lips ghost again her own. "I want you so bad I can taste it. Tell me you want the same thing."

A shudder rocks through the brunette. Ally is snared in his heated stare. She's sure that she has pretty much made it clear and obvious with what what she wants, but only one word comes out of her mouth. "Yes."

"Say it." His mouth kissing her jaw ever soft gently which twists her insides into delicious knots. "Tell me."

"I want you," She says, dizzy. "I want you, Austin. Only you."

He lessens his hold. "Damn," He growled as he pulled his sweater off, tossing it somewhere. Hopefully not into the fireplace, but at that point neither of the two would've noticed. Ally's eyes get snagged on his stomach. It was as if he took a six-pack and turned it into an eight-pack. God. She wanted to suck in her breath slowly, to hold her belly in, because standing next to someone who was the epitome of fitness was a little unnerving, but then he touches her stomach.

His fingers grip her shirt, as his fingers tickles her skin and slowly he lifts it from her head. Austin's eyes nearly bulge out of her face when he notices that she's completely bare underneath. He pulls her to him hard, their chests flush. The contact frying his senses. He captures Ally's swollen lips again, he kisses her as he begins to move.

One hand travels to the nape of her neck, the other against her lower back, and he continues kissing her. His hand slips down over the curve of her rear and he grips it. Eliciting, Ally to gasp against his mouth. Austin's lips curve into a devious smile as they ran over her chin gradually.

He guides her head back, exposing the flesh of her throat. The kisses he trails along her neck spin her so high with anticipation that even she can't help it when she whimpers. Ally didn't realize he had even flip them around until her petite feet brushed the blankets. Her fingers dug deep into the taut skin of his sides, Austin's body almost, but not quite, covering her own. Ally sucked in a shrill breath as he helped slide her small hands along the hard ridges of his stomach.

Her fingers tingles and her body feels strangled too tight in a delicious sort of way. She's tense under him.

His grin is completely sheepish. "I've wanted this for so long.."

"I see that," Her voice croaks and her stomach twists and nearly drops at the same time. How could she feel so good and so nervous at the same time? It seemed impossible to feel so much.

He stares down at his girlfriend, his chest fills and ghosts hers. We don't have to do this, Alls..."

"No." Ally clutches onto his arms ever so tightly.. "I want this—I want you."

"Relieved to hear that, because I…" Austin trails off with a little shake of his head and places a kiss against the hollow of her throat. "You need to relax. Let me help you relax."

Before she can even respond, he sweeps her up in a gentle kiss that is so soft, so tender, that tears almost fill Ally's eyes. She had no idea that someone could be kissed like that. That kisses could even be so..freaking heartbreakingly perfect that they could shatter a person forever. Ally's muscles finally relax and she places her hand on the drawstring of his sweats.

"I'm definitely sure."

Austin's response is a groan and his hands…well his hands they travel everywhere, paying homage to Ally's curves and sensitive areas. Her curvaceous body drives him insane. He can't seem to get enough. He slowly takes his time, seeming to commit every inch of her body to memory as if it was a piece of art. Ally doesn't know how he can go so gradually. She was so busy burning up with need. so ready that, when his fingers brush the brunette between her legs, her entire body reacts and moves into the touch, arching and aching.

"Damn, baby, you make it so so hard to stay in control..." Austin's body shuddered as she slips her tiny fingers inside his sweats. "So...fucking hard."

Of course, she didn't want him to stay in control.

His breaths quicken as Ally tugs down his pants. He was totally commando underneath, and for some reason that appeals her and she finds that sexy as hell. He sits his body up and pulls out of his sweats and then his mouth gladly travels down and follows the path of his hands. Every single lingering touch of his lips, simple flick of his warm tongue, or small bite felt like he was branding himself into her skin. Ally's fingers claw at Austin's hair as he dips his wet tongue into her belly button.

A strangled sound escaping her lips and then he goes lower still, kissing her in possibly her most sensitive part. It doesn't take long before she's thrashing under him, whimpering out as he nuzzles and nips here and there and licks. He w elicits every breath from out of her every mewl and cry. She shatters apart, her body buckling and her heart racing. Aftershocks rock the girl as Austin sits up and grabs a foil package. She doesn't realize he's slipped the condom on until his body is covering her own—chest to chest, hips to hips. Ally expects him to flip me over—the way she she's sure he might want it—but Austin doesn't.

He settles between her legs and she can feel him hard and ready. So ready. "Are you sure, Ally?" Austin asks, his voice deep and husky. "We can stop right here."

"I'm sure." Ally slides her hands to his hips and hooks a leg around his, bringing them closer together. "Austin. I want this. Please."

That was it. That was the one word to break him. He didn't need any further consent.

Please. Like was she really begging him to do this when he definitely was dying to get inside her? He should've been the one begging her.

Austin reaches down, grabs up her trembling hand from where it rest over her beating heart and presses a kiss in the center of her soft palm. The way her body begins shiver against his own makes him come right there. His gaze flickers upward, meeting hers. Pressure seizes his chest. Her eyes were so brown that they almost seemed unreal. Lust, rife and power slammed into the blonde. The kind he was sure never felt before. His body almost demands that he thrusts into her, fall deeply all the way into her. He aches to do so, trust him. To lose himself in the rush of pleasure he knows is coming, but instead he forces himself to slow down his roll. Ally's only done this once before, and he doesn't want to hurt her. He also doesn't want there to be one moment that wasn't sublimely perfect for her.

Austin slips a hand under her slim hip and easily lifts her up until he's poised at her entrance. His heart stutters a beat nearly, and then speeds up erratically. She pulls her hand free and cups his cheek slowly. He was fucking lost. So fucking lost. He captures her mouth and slips his tongue into her warm recesses as he begins to slowly thrust into her, and holy shit, he feels each inch in every nerve ending. Amazing, he thinks. Going into her felt like the first time. And in a way, it was for him...for them.

His body shakes with the effort it takes to stop him from pounding into her and from the feeling, from the emotion behind it. He lifts his mouth from hers, and goes in deeper. She's so incredibly tight that it almost shocks him. Every inch he gains is a fucking beautiful miracle. An eternity passed, and he's all the way in and completely surrounded by her that there's no going back. Overwhelmed. Amazed. Completed.

His hips roll, and I Austin groans as the acute sensations pound through his body. Ally softly whimpers, and he stills completely, his heart starts to trip up. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," She whispers and shakes her head. Ally's eyes so bright and so wide. "It's just you're…" She flushes and God damn, the things he feels. "You're just big and I haven't…"

He bites back a devilish smile and a surge of unneeded dumbass pride. "I know." Austin smooths a thumb along her the lines of her jaw. "It's gonna take a couple of moments for you to get used to it."

Ally nods and smiles but the hue of her eyes were too clear, too sharp. She was wet and she was warm, but her body was rigid. Shit. For a second, he supposed she wasn't enjoying this. Not as much as he was.

With a sudden need to fix this, he keeps his hips sealed to hers as he lowers my head, kissing her gently. She kisses him back, but he could still feel her trembling underneath. He bites back a curse and knows that maybe he should've gone even slower. He slides a hand between them and moves it along the fragile line of her collarbone, and then down, over the swell of her breast.

He cups her and skims his thumb over the tip. Her nipple pebbled against his touch and that was a good sign. Her reaction sent an immediate pulse through him. He stays still inside the brunette, letting her take the next step. And soon enough she does. Her hips twitch just a tiny movement at first, but to Austin it feels like a complete shockwave.

Moving his head down, he captures a rosy tip and sucks. Her hips begin to again, and he lifts his head, grinding his teeth together. Ally's fingers curl in his soft locks of hair as her eyes unfocuse and she wraps her long leg around his, a silent urge. Her hips rise, and Austin lets out a harsh gasp. She moans, and his blood simmers.

"You're okay?" Austin asks, barely recognizing my own voice. Ally wraps her arms around his neck, tightly.

""Yes. It…it feels so much better." "

Better?" His lips curve into a half smile. "We can do better than 'better'...you know.."

"We can?" She sounds breathless.

"Uh huh," Austin murmurs and slides his hand along her warm thigh and guides her other leg tightly around his hip. Her gasp of pleasure is exactly what he needs to hear. "How about that?" He kisses her as he pulls out and then slides back in.

Ally shudders as he pulls halfway out. "And that?" He questions. Her eyes were only half open.

"That's…that's good. That's…oh…" Her eyes drift shut and she's rocking her hips up, reclaiming the inches. "Oh, wow."

"Yeah," He grunts. "Wow."

Ally does it again and he places his hand into the pillow beside her head. He lets loose and lets her set the pace and dear God, once Ally gets the hang of it, she curls her legs around his hips and his restraint is broke.

Austin thrusts into her deep, over and over again. Her soft mewls of pleasure rose as the intensity and pace became nearly feverish. He moves faster and grinds his hips against hers in almost a rhythm. He lifts up and gets leverage and goes deep. Her movement becomes frantic, and then suddenly Austin's mindless, swept away as Ally cries out his name in a chant and her body spasms around his own in tight, sensual like waves. She can no longer hold back. Not any longer.

With two more thrusts, he has his face buried in her shoulder and then he pounds into her as he comes. He trembles in her. He finally has it. Heck. He's in that moment where he finally realizes what had been so elusive to him this entire time. Sex mattered—holy fuck, it mattered—when it was with a person who meant something.

It was meaningful sex...It mattered with Ally.

Her body aches in all the right places in a really great and unknown way. She gets why everyone freaked out over sex now. What they both done was beyond amazing. Ally wasn't so naїve that she didn't know it wasn't always that perfect, but then again she never felt this way before, never came like that or felt so—God, she can't believe she's even thinking this but—full and complete.

It takes forever for her heart beat to slow and she knows it's the same for Austin.

* * *

**Reviews are cool.**


End file.
